Asami Kinoshita
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Asami and her twin sister's mother died giving birth to them. Their father, despite being rich, only raised them until they were fourteen. By that time Asami didn't think twice. She made a short trip from Italy to South Korea where she met Korra and Tenzin. She stayed for two years in South Korea, until she decided that is was time for her to be reunited with her twin sister. She got on a plane to Italy, meeting her sister there. With nowhere to go, as the good years were gone and her father refused to keep providing for them, they made a sort of agreement with Aro so they would live there in exchange of servitude and life. In 2014, her twin sister got pregnant to a hybrid child, not surviving the birth, leaving a scarred Asami to raise her young niece, Euphrasie. She went through a time where she didn't want food, but two weeks later she began to eat again for her niece's sake and desire to live. As she began to pull through her sister's death, a new tragedy struck her: her boyfriend was killed in Forks. She felt an excruciating pain on her chest, waking up from her pleasant dreams looking sick again. Having experienced the same kind of pain before, it wasn't so hard to overcome it this time. A few days later, she spoke to Aro (before she somewhat learned of the tortured prisoners on the dungeons), replacing her deceased sister's place. It wasn't long before she too conceived a child. Even though she doesn't have any interest on Aro, she is happy with her own biological child. However, she promised Euphrasie (seriously) that the new child wouldn't replace her in any way, but that her attention would have to be shared. She also promised to be strong enough, and even if something happened to her, it would be Korra who would provide for her and not Aro, not wanting Euphrasie to grow inside of the castle, recognizing it was a mistake for her to go there in the first place. It was also in Volterra, not long after Mako's death, that she met Helios - an ocelot changed by an immortal child named Thalia. She met him in ocelot form, but once he got inside the castle and presented himself in human form. Even though she doesn't admit it to others, she resents Aro for her twin sister's death. Physical Appearance Asami stands at 6 feet high, having a normal weight for her age and height, no more, no else. She's beautiful, as far as a human girl can be, even though her sister used to beat her on it, mostly because she had a more carefree clothing and appearance style, but also because she was indeed more beautiful than Asami. Her eyes are Asian shaped, dark brown, almost black and bright, seeming to pierce through someone due to her slight arrogant look she shows when angry. Her hair is very long , reaching the end of her back when she releases it from her ponytail. It is also smooth and black. She's not as attractive as her sister was, making her seem less desirable to men. However, her features are similar to her sister's, even though they don't stand out as much as Avery's did. Personality and Traits Asami tends to be a sweet and caring young woman towards most people. She is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations, as seen after the loss of Avery and Mako. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background she maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and fortunate ability to help others. However, if someone does something grave enough to hurt her and leave her shocked, distressed or grieving, she will not forgive the person easily. Powers and Abilities Asami has somewhat of a powerful voice, as far as a human can. She knows how to play an Asian guitar. Relationships Euphrasie After her sister's death, Asami was left responsible for her niece's well being, keeping and raising. At first she thought she wouldn't be able to do it, that she was too young and immature to raise a child. However, with some help and information she got from Korra, she managed to pull through the shock of Avery's death and have more information about Euphrasie's growth and needs, as she was close to clueless on the matter. The two are very close, and even though Asami's now expecting her biological child, she doesn't love her any less and raised her as her own child. Mako Asami met Mako while spending about two years in South Korea. Mako was in vacation for the summer. By then, they got very close, and even though he had to leave in the end of the summer, they exchanged numbers, emails, basically contacts. Even though she was in Volterra, that didn't stop Mako from visiting her. Eventually they started dating, and that went on for some months until the relationship continued to blossom, until they took a farther step, leaving a very slim possibility of the child being his. However, she's almost sure that it's Aro's child instead, giving as it was only one time with Mako. He was killed in February 9, 2014. Avery Being twins, even though fraternal, the two young women were very close, even when they were just newborn babies. As they kept growing, even though they began to show different personalities, that didn't stop them from getting along. At age fourteen, their father refused to raise them anymore, stating that they were lucky enough for having been at age fourteen, while younger girls tended to suffer the same fate earlier. Asami boarded on a plane to South Korea, leading to a slight but gradual distance for two years, until Asami returned two years later. With nowhere to go, they made a sort of agreement with Aro, having then being offered a place to stay in exchange of servitude. Her sister died giving birth to Euphrasie, and she now takes care of her young niece. Aro - Asami replaced her sister, after she passed away, as Aro's mistress. Also upon he allowed her sister do die, she was enraged, angry, sad and grieving. She resents him, but won't admit it. Tenzin and Korra The three met when she travelled to South Korea and quickly became friends. However, she's closer to Korra than Tenzin due to him being a little bit dense sometimes and distance from living apart. Corin Corin is one of the few guards that sometimes kept her company. They are not very close, but close enough to be sort of friends. Helios They met when she was walking around Volterra. He comforted her after she learned of Mako's death and when she was in pain and asleep during afternoon due to the early stage of pregnancy. The two will become mates. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion